


Hold on For Her

by WeirdoBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hopeful Ending, Love, Quarantine, Short, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoBoxer/pseuds/WeirdoBoxer
Summary: A short one in which Alex is quarantined with a rapidly deteriorating condition. On the plus side, Maggie is with her.XYour name, she’s saying your name. She needs you and you know that you need to hold on for her. Your head is heavy, you can’t hear, your lungs are strained and prickles of pain attack all areas of your skin - but you need to hold on for her.





	1. Part 1

You feel the sickness spreading to your lungs first, even before J’onn tells you to stay in quarantine.

And Maggie is right there with you.

You’re coughing as you turn to her, eyes apologetic, _I’m so sorry._

She shakes her head, taking your left hand to pull you in, taking your right hand and pressing your lips together once more.

Your heart swells and breaks at the same time.

She’s only here because you kissed her goodbye and there’s a slim chance that gave her what you probably have.

“I’ll do it again, Danvers,” she says, “I’ll never stop kissing you. No matter what.”

It is a perfect moment until you ruin it, curling in on yourself as the sickness attacks your chest again. Maggie guides you both to the ground and grasps you tightly enough as if she can absorb the pain for herself.

After a few silent moments, she murmurs about how you’re burning up and you think it must be getting bad because you’ve never felt this cold before. Not even when the water from the tank had soaked you to the bone. You mention this and she only pulls you closer.

You must’ve closed your eyes for a while because when you open them, Maggie is looking more concerned and her face has a slight sheen to it. You raise a shaky hand to her face.

“You ‘k?” your voice is barely there but you’re both so close to each other it doesn’t matter. She nods and takes the hand that rests on her face, interlacing your fingers.

“You may not feel it but it’s warm in here,” Maggie informs, “I would be in much worse shape if I was sick by now. They’ve nearly figured out a cure. All the brains are working on it - Winn, Lena, your Mom. Just hang on, Alex.”

Those are the last words you hear because suddenly your ears have switched off like a light. You panic because it’s been tough enough not being able to move properly, now you can’t hear Maggie and she isn’t in your line of sight-

-until she is.

She senses the change in you and her features enter your narrowing vision. You feel her hands and you focus on that touch. She traces patterns on your arms and your back as she had during nights and mornings you both shared together. The familiarity calms you.

Your blurry vision makes out her worried expression. She’s saying something else repeatedly and you force your eyes to focus for a few more seconds to just make out what could be the last thing you see.

A-

You shake your head. She slows down.

A-L-E-X.

Your name, she’s saying your name. She needs you and you know that you need to hold on for her. Your head is heavy, you can’t hear, your lungs are strained and prickles of pain attack all areas of your skin - but you need to hold on for her.

There’s light coming from somewhere, the door maybe, you see Maggie’s shoulder slump with relief, tear-filled eyes glancing between you and it, lips forming words you can’t quite make out this time.

Simultaneously, your head becomes a dead weight and your body becomes light, there’s a sting in your arm and your last thought is _Don’t leave me, Maggie. I lov-_


	2. Part 2

There is a brief moment when you come back to a sense of consciousness. You’re not certain about the timing but you know you aren’t better yet. Your body is still attacking itself. Your heart is screaming, not just for Maggie, but physically twisting and reaching and _burning_ for it all to end. You remember Maggie’s eyes that begged for you to stay with her. You would hate for those eyes to fill with devastation because you weren’t strong enough.

So you wrench your eyes open, noting that your sight isn’t anywhere close to perfect as you try to make out figures that seem to buzz around you. You painstakingly turn your head to the right and find a figure close to your head. You use the one sense that doesn’t seem to have failed you yet as you inhale. _Maggie._

Your movement draws her attention and you see an arm reach out which you feel close around your torso as hair tickles your nose. The embrace calms the battle inside you for a moment.

But then your chest flares up again and there is repeated thudding in your ears that you quickly realise is your heart. Thrumming out a heartbeat that is much too fast. The suddenness of it all is enough to send you back under.

XXXXXXX

_“Please, we have to try. The only thing left to lose is Alex and she is worth fighting for!”_

_“The risk is too high.”_

_“My sister is stronger than you know - who even are you? I think you should leave.”_

_“Kara, it’s okay - we’ll give Alex the dose.”_

_“That is not your decision to make, Miss Luthor.”_

_“Someone has to. I agree with Lena.”_

_A long beep interjects the arguing._

_“Get the crash cart, she’s gone again!”_

_“No, Alex!”_

_“It’s now or never - are you using the dose or not because I don’t think we will be able to being her back again. Director? I need an answer now!”_

XXXXXXX

The first thing you notice is that you can breathe again. You take note to never take that for granted ever again.

Your hearing is back which allows you to regain your bearings, along with a better sense of the presence around you. There are people in the room with you, but you still need time to will your eyes open. Fingers are intertwined with yours and you manage to squeeze them.

“Alex?” you want to sigh with relief at the voice, “Hey, it’s Maggie. Can you show me those eyes of yours?”

You can feel her hands pressed gently against the sides of your face, “Come on, babe.”

You peel your eyes open to meet hers. Maggie’s eyes are always so expressive, and you see the intense mixture of emotions within them now. Fear, anxiety, love, hope and relief. She laughs and cries with relief and you wish you had the energy to wipe them away and take her in your arms. Luckily, Maggie does and crawls into the bed beside you.

“How are you feeling?”

The pain is still there, although it is subdued and much easier to compartmentalize. You think back to the time in quarantine, the unbearable discomfort of your body betraying you, and reckon you’ve never been better in your life.

“All good now,” you manage. Starting small was smart to give your lungs time to recover.

Maggie gives you a skeptical look but seems to be content with simply having you back.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared,” she says, “You were so close to- it could have been much different.”

You hear the break in her voice. You know how close you were to the end.

“Yeah. You saved me.” you whisper. Maggie shifts beside you.

“I wish. Winn and Lena made most of the breakthrough-”

You raise a shaky hand to rest on her arm and she quietens, “I mean, you were what kept me fighting, in my mind, your voice…”

There’s a strange feeling throughout your body as you stop speaking. It’s relaxing and you want to sleep, but at the same time you’re not ready to leave Maggie and the real world.

Maggie senses your conflict, “You’ve been given another dose. Just sleep. Everyone will be waiting when you wake up,” she presses a kiss against your forehead, “Sleep. I love you.”

You smile and reply, “Love you,” then let your eyes drift shut as you rest peacefully for the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
